It's More Than a Feeling
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: In his Kiss arc. Now that Stan is out to his friends they all have to deal with it in their own way all the while Stan and Kyle our on their first date as an official couple.


Title: It's More than a Feeling

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: T/M

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Wendy/Craig, Stud!Clyde

Characters: Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Craig, Clyde, Token, Bebe, Heidi, Rebecca, Kenny and Cartman

Warnings: AU, the setting is different the characters are not

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Now that Stan is out to his friends they all have to deal with it in their own way. All the while Stan and Kyle our on their first date as an official couple.

Author's Notes: The ultimate goal I had when writing this story was to write about the nothingness that fills up a teenager's summer and how it is the most life alternating period of a person's life.

Beta: Used kyleisagod as a sound board

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Stan lay on the couch in Token's basement and tossed a baseball into the air. It was a typical summer day. Craig was wasting Token at Madden. Clyde was on the internet chatting with one or more of the girls and looking at porn.

"You know what word sounds dirty but it's not." Stan said. He was staring at the baseball as it spun down from the ceiling red white, red white. "Manhole."

Clyde snorted. "You're a sick man. I like Bangkok."

"That's what she said," Craig said without looking away from his game.

"No come on guys the funniest one is pianist." Token glanced at Clyde; Stan was behind him so he couldn't look at him without messing up on his game.

"What's a pianist?" Clyde asked.

"You know that thing that hangs between your legs idiot." Craig flipped Clyde off.

"It's someone who plays the piano," Token corrected.

"Someone who fingers a piano." Stan one upped. "Long fingers stroking the keys."

"Speaking of stroking. I totally rubbed Wendy off through her panties yesterday afternoon. They were soaking wet. I could see through them." Craig bragged.

"No way!" Clyde looked up. He had an easier time convincing girls to rub him through his underwear than the other way around. Wendy was so uptight and proper it was surprising that Craig got that far.

"Yeah I was over at her house, and we were in her bed. I started slowly you know just skimming my fingers over the zipper of her jeans. Then she was begging for me to do it. After she said that she might let me go down on her later since I was that good." Craig grinned. He hadn't stopped playing his game but Token had and Clyde turned from the computer and Stan let the ball drop and it rolled across the floor. "What?"

"She's never let anyone do that," Clyde said.

"Well we've only been dating on and off for two years. It's about time." Craig rolled his eyes. "She knows I could get laid easier if I even looked at Kelly."

"Did you tell her that before? That seems sort of like you were forcing her." Stan frowned.

Craig flipped Stan off. "No, Stan. I wouldn't touch Kelly."

"You've done stuff with Bebe though," Clyde reminded.

"I let her suck me off. But that was just the one time and she said that I needed it." Craig rolled his eyes.

"Ouch. She totally sucks at that," Clyde complained. "She's not even sloppy she thinks it doesn't hurt to bite."

"Yeah, Stan when you start sucking cock you have to give the girls tips." Craig looked over at Stan.

"Why me?"

"You're one of them they trust you and you have a dick so you know how it feels," Token said he didn't really talk about the girls he had been with but it was obvious that he agreed that the girls were bad at that sort of thing.

"Uh…okay, I guess I can try to do that." Stan blushed slightly.

"Awesome." Craig grinned.

"So you really don't care that I'm gay?" Stan asked.

"Nope." Clyde shook his head. "You still play football."

"Yeah and remember when you kissed Bradley in kindergarten." Token pointed out. "It was never something we had to accept because it was always there."

"But I was too little to know what I wanted then." Stan frowned.

"Oh believe me I knew what I was doing when I was flipping up the girls' dresses and smacking them in the ass." Clyde shook his head.

"We knew you were different Stan. You knew it too." Craig shrugged his shoulders. "We became friends because you were good at soccer."

"Ugh I hated soccer." Stan wrinkled his nose.

"You were still good at it. Boys are like that you know. We like each other because of sports at least to start." Token smiled.

"Okay well, thanks." Stan felt weird that his friends we so accepting.

"You know what another funny word is. Blowhole," Clyde said as he turned back to the computer.

The guys laughed and went back to what they were doing. Stan didn't feel like getting up and getting his ball so he just lay on the couch. He pulled out his phone to send Wendy a text message about what she was doing. He didn't want her to think he was gossiping with his friends earlier so he didn't mention what Craig told him. Before he finished his text message to Wendy a text message from Kyle came in. He opened the message without sending the one he was writing to Wendy.

_I get off at 3 meet me at the mall?_

Stan sat up looking at the message. He checked the time on his phone it was already one thirty. So it wouldn't be a long wait. Kyle sent another message adding. _Cartman's staying over at Butters._

"Hey do you guys want to go to the mall?" Stan asked. He wasn't really supposed to go to the mall by himself even though he was meeting Kyle there. Besides, since he had just started seeing Kyle it made him a little nervous to visit him on his own.

"Okay," Craig said standing up.

"Wait." Stan held up his hands. "I need to get ready."

"What's going on?" Clyde asked.

"Kyle's going to be there. I need to go home. I'll meet you at the bus in an hour." Stan stood up brushing his hands on his jeans.

"Dude, Kyle's not going to care what you're wearing." Craig rolled his eyes.

"So, I care what I'm wearing. I want to look good when I'm around Kyle even if he doesn't notice." Stan waved at his friends. He hurried home. He knew already what he wanted to wear. He didn't have much in the way of fashion so there wasn't much choice. He knew the blue collared polo that he wore for school pictures would look good and he had some darker demin jeans that he could wear. Plus he needed to brush, floss and use mouthwash. After not being able to kiss Kyle properly he wasn't going to mess up his chance now. He even put on some men's body spray that he picked out just for occasions like this but had yet to use it because he didn't want to waste it.

He was happy when the girls really noticed what he was wearing. Heidi grabbed his arm and stopped him on the way back to where the guys were sitting. "You look really good, Stan."

"Thanks Heidi." Stan smiled at her. Since he had never been interested in her and she had never felt compelled to hang all over him. She was a nice person, but when she was around boys she always acted like a ditz. Luckily, she didn't do that with Stan.

"You should sit with us." Heidi motioned to her seat. Wendy was sitting back with Craig and Bebe and Rebecca were sitting together in the seats right behind Heidi.

"Yeah Stan sit with us. We can give you tips on kissing boys," Rebecca offered.

"I don't need tips." Stan glared.

"You haven't kissed that many people Stan," Bebe spoke up. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"What kind of tips?" Stan asked kneeling in the seat next to Heidi even though the bus driver glared at him for not sitting properly.

"Make him work for it," Heidi said. "You can't just give in as soon as he wants to kiss. You hold out for as long as you can so that he doesn't think you're easy."

"But I'm not easy." Stan frowned. He looked at the girls.

"Yeah but if you just let him kiss you right away, then he's going to want more. You'll be on your knees sucking him off in a week," Bebe explained.

"Really?" Stan started to fidget in his seat. Thinking about sucking Kyle off was turning Stan on and making him uncomfortable.

"Stan no!" Rebecca slapped his hand. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"If you put out right away then he'll think you're a tramp and he'll just use you and leave you," Rebecca explained.

"That's not true!" Stan looked over at his guy friends. He had been with them through all their relationships and they never said anything about doing that. Some girls were tramps and they would sometimes hook up with them for the easy lay but they didn't just assume that a girl was a slut because she was interested in sex. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do girls like sex?"

"I like sex," Heidi admitted.

"Me too, as long as there is foreplay," Rebecca agreed the girls all nodded to that.

"Ok, so if you like sex then you shouldn't hold back on a guy who you are dating. It's not right to play games like that. Guys don't think girls are easy when they are dating and they do stuff with them. Guys think girls are easy when they are not dating and they do stuff with them. Especially if the girls do stuff with a lot of guys that she is not dating. As long as a guy is in a committed relationship with you then he wants to be with you. He doesn't just want to get some and leave. Most guys who just want sex wouldn't bother with a relationship with a girl. Relationships are too much work and not enough benefit for those kinds of guys."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Craig likes Wendy a lot, a lot, a lot. He wants to be with her, but she keeps holding out on him because you all think he'll just leave as soon as she gives in. But, she frustrates him when she plays games like that. That's why they break up and get back together so much. When you play games guys just think you're batshit crazy." Stan explained.

"How would you know anything about heterosexual relationships?" Bebe asked.

"It doesn't matter if I like guys or if I like girls. If I want to be with someone I want to be with them. I want to be with them more if they are honest and open instead of playing games like you are. If you don't want to have sex then that's okay guys understand that, but if you're holding back because you think it will make a guy stick around longer think again." Stan looked at all three of the girls. He honestly didn't know how straight people could manage to form a lasting relationship even when they both wanted to they were all so paranoid and suspicious that the relationship would end that the relationship ended. He hoped that with Kyle, since they were both guys, they could be more honest with each other. They could relate to each other in ways that girls and guys couldn't, or didn't want to.

"So what about a guy that you're on a date with but you're not dating?" The girls asked together even though it was Rebecca that spoke.

"I don't think there really is a difference at our age, but I wouldn't put out for a guy on the first date. A guy who just wants sex would be satisfied and leave after that. A guy that wants more would think you're easy and not think that you are interested in turning dates into a dating. I would wait for the third date at least, take the guys cue if you're not sure and always go with what your instincts tell you." Stan shook his head surprised. He knew that the girls were smarter than this, so he thought that someone must be feeding them these lies. Maybe some of the slutty girls or the girls that guys just weren't interested in or the few girls that wanted to wait until marriage.

"Oh." The girls looked at each other trying to decide if they could change their behavior after so long.

"You can always ask me if a guy is worth it or not. You might not believe this, but guys talk to each other. We just use fewer words and don't meet each other's eyes when we do it." Stan smiled the girls laughed at him. "No one thinks any of you are sluts. I swear."

"Really?" Bebe stared.

"No. Maybe you are slutty sometimes but always in a good way you know." Stan winked. The girls laughed and rolled their eyes. "Oh and never use your teeth when sucking someone off."

The girls really looked impressed with Stan's knowledge then. He would have continued but the bus stopped at the mall. Stan jumped up and hurried off the bus. He didn't want to waste any time seeing Kyle.

When Stan got off the bus he could hardly wait for his friends. He wanted to see Kyle, but he didn't want to rush over there because it was slightly embarrassing to be this excited to see another person. Maybe that's just how everyone in a relationship felt, since this was Stan's first relationship he felt like his feelings were harder to ignore than someone who was used to feeling this way about their dates.

"Come on, guys." Stan hurried them along; speed walking towards the mall.

"Where's the fire!" Clyde yelled both he and Craig started laughing.

Stan turned around, but continued walking backwards so that he wouldn't spare anytime. "It's not my fault I haven't seen Kyle in forever."

"Four days." Token smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Still starts with for."

Stan sighed dropping his shoulders. "You just don't get it. I've waited all year praying that Kyle might sort of kind of like me and I found out he did, but we couldn't even kiss because I upchucked! So I really want to see him."

"Oh." The guys nodded understanding. Action was action and they all understood how often they wanted that.

"Well get going," Bebe said shooing Stan.

Stan looked at the rest of his friends and then bolted. He ran all the way to the movie theater. Kyle said he would meet them there and if there was something playing then they could see that, but if not they could just walk around the mall. Stan slowed when he saw Kyle and walked the rest of the way over to him. He wasn't sure what a proper greeting was now that they were more than just lab partners.

"Hey, Stan." Kyle waved. "I bought you a ticket."

"You did?" Stan eyes widened. He reached for his back pocket and his wallet.

Kyle shook his head. "No Stan. This is a date. I invited you to come so I get to pay for you."

"Are you sure?" Stan asked even though it sounded like Kyle wanted to pay for him. Like the money couldn't be used for better things. Kyle nodded. "I want to kiss you."

That made Kyle smile humorously. "What's that?"

"We didn't get to before remember. I really want to. I brushed a lot," Stan explained. After telling the girls that they should be more straight forward he didn't think it was right to not tell Kyle exactly what he wanted for the last year.

Kyle put his right hand on Stan's bicep. Stan flexed it automatically. Kyle's smile grew sly. He used the hold on Stan's arm to move the few inches up so that he could bring his lips aligned with Stan's. Kyle brought his left hand up running his fingers through Stan's hair from the forehead all the way back until his hand cupped the base of Stan's head. He used this to his advantage coaxing Stan even closer and kissing his lips soft pecks, one, two and three. Then he deepened the kiss pressing his lips to Stan's he parted his lips. He teased his soft tongue against Stan's lips and into Stan's mouth when it opened. The long slow kiss was kind and loving. Stan couldn't think of a more appropriate way to kiss Kyle in front of other people. Hard, passionate and fast and the kiss would be too dirty for a mall filled with stay at home mom's and their children.

"Guys! Guys! Stop it!" Wendy was standing only a few inches away from them. She even reached out like she would pull the two apart physically. Kyle pulled away. He didn't move away, but he returned to standing on his feet normally. He still held his right hand on Stan's bicep, but his left came to rest on his shoulder. He looked over at Wendy.

Stan was a little upset by the forced end to the kiss. So he glared bitterly at Wendy when he eventually looked over to her. "What is it?"

"You two can't kiss in the mall. There are little kids here. You're exposing them." Wendy hissed looking around. There were no women rushing their kids off to spare them the sight of two boys kissing. It didn't seem like anyone had noticed except for Stan's other friends.

"What's the big deal? Clyde's gotten a hand job outside of pet store before," Craig said. Clyde spent the most time at the mall because of his dad's shop. So he had the most experience doing naughty things with girls here.

"That's different, Craig."

"Yeah I know. Stan hasn't figured out what to do with his hands while kissing yet."

"That's not true!" Stan protested and quickly tried to find a place to put his hands on Kyle. The left one had been holding on to Kyle's elbow that was easy because Kyle was using that for leverage but the right one had just been hanging there and he didn't even realized that he hadn't used it. Stan tried to put the right hand on Kyle's shoulder but moved it to his side and then his hip. Kyle laughed and took the hand placing it on the curve of his ass. Stan's finger tips touched Kyle's back pocket.

"Guys stop it!" Wendy interrupted them again.

"Wendy, leave them alone." Craig took his girlfriend's hand. "What movie are you going to see? We'll see a different one, leave you kids alone."

"I don't care if you come with us. It's the only one with high explosives and hot girls in it," Kyle said. He wasn't really interested in the girls but hot girls usually meant the lead male was also hot, and boy if the poster was lying about how great Butler's abs looked, he didn't want to know the truth.

"The new Bourne movie?" Clyde asked.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "No. It was the one with Butler."

"Oh! Machine Guns? I have to see that dude," Token told them. "I don't care if they spend the entire movie kissing. Just sit behind us okay."

"Grosses you out a little bit?" Kyle asked.

"Not the kissing really, just the poop wiener." Token made a face. He pulled out his wallet. He handed Craig money for him and soon he was once again going up to buy the tickets.

Kyle laughed at Token. "I don't think poop actually gets on the wiener. Anyway, you don't have to do it that way. The Greeks just did it between the thighs."

"Just the idea that you're sticking your wiener where poop comes out is gross, sorry. The inch between ass and pussy is enough to make me refuse to put my tongue anywhere near that thing." Token wrinkled his nose.

"Gross!" Bebe looked green as did a few of the other people around them. "We're no longer going to practice with each other Heidi."

Heidi glared at Bebe. "We agreed that was the tequila and the marijuana brownies."

"Okay no more tequila for you." Bebe rolled her eyes.

Clyde cleared his throat. "I have some tequila at my Dad's shop. If you're thirsty."

"Really Clyde? Do you think girls are that dumb?" Wendy snapped.

Bebe smiled at her best friend. "Don't worry Wendy. Stan taught me how to do this." She smiled at Stan and then turned to Clyde. "I would love to go into your Dad's shop, get drunk, then laid in that order."

"Sweet. Let's go." Clyde took Bebe's hand and started walking, briskly to his Dad's shop. "Thanks Stan."

Wendy turned to Stan and quickly punched him in the arm. "What the hell did you tell her?" She continued to hit him in the arm as she spoke. "Now she's going to get laid in the mall, by Clyde."

"Wendy! Wendy!" Stan whined trying to move away from her. It was difficult because Kyle was still touching him and he really didn't want Kyle to stop. But ouch, Wendy hit hard. "Stop it! God damnit!"

"Tell me what you were thinking?" Wendy asked.

"I was thinking that girls want to have sex and boys want to have sex so they should have sex," Stan explained. Craig gave him two thumbs up from behind Wendy and Token grinned.

Wendy hit Stan again. "Are you stupid! Girls are supposed to play hard to get so that they don't end up pregnant."

"Dude, Clyde knows how to use a condom," Stan promised.

"Yeah well…what…it's just wrong Stan!" Wendy huffed. "Come on Craig we're going to see Sex in the City 7."

"Wendy," Craig groaned. "Please no."

"Yes. And don't get any ideas from Stan. We're not having sex until after homecoming."

"Urgh." Craig flipped off Wendy behind her back.

"Of Junior year." Wendy added. "Are you coming?"

Token whistled when Craig followed behind his head low. "That brother is totally pussy whipped."

"Wendy's nuts." Kyle rubbed Stan's abused arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Stan shrugged. He was still frustrated by Wendy first yelling at him to not kiss Kyle at the mall and then for hitting him. What was wrong with her?

"Really because I can make it better for you?" Kyle offered.

"No. It's fine Kyle. I mean it'll probably be a little sore tomorrow but it's not going to bruise or anything." Stan reassured Kyle. "You should have seen the injury I got when I was sacked last year."

"Man, you're an idiot." Token laughed. "Heidi, Rebecca." He nodded to the two girls. He didn't mind hanging out with both of them, but it meant that he wasn't probably going to get laid either, at least not until after they got home.

Once the three were gone Stan realized that he was kind of alone with Kyle. He smiled slightly. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm sort of hungry, but you're not going to upchuck are you?" Kyle asked.

Stan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so. Just I don't know don't do anything surprising."

"I'll try not to," Kyle promised. He trailed his hand down Stan's bicep and over his forearm taking his hand. "Okay?"

"Totally." Stan nodded. He didn't pay attention as Kyle led them into the mall. He went over to the food court and Kyle stared at the menu until he decided to get a turkey sub on wheat with the works. He ordered a diet coke. "Diet?" He asked remembering that Craig had got them a diet drink to share, but Stan didn't understand why.

"We don't have to share if you don't like diet," Kyle offered.

"No, I don't care. I mean, it's just you don't need to diet." Stan chewed on his lip. Was that the right thing to say? Maybe he should eat something he was sounding delirious that was a sign of hunger right?

"Thanks Stan." Kyle's hand squeezed his own. He looked up at Stan. "What do you want?"

"Oh um…the same." Stan couldn't be bothered to figure it out on his own. Kyle smiled and ordered another turkey on wheat with the works. They went to find a table together. They found one near a tall fake potted plant and it shaded some of the food court lights. Kyle looked really beautiful, in that lighting, well he always looked beautiful, but Stan noticed that he still looked really beautiful even in the malls crappy lightening, that had to be something right? Stan couldn't really eat. So he just picked at his sandwich breaking it into little pieces and taking a few bites. It was for the best. He wasn't sure he'd actual remembered to chew and swallow if he did take a bite.

Kyle didn't seem to notice or at least he didn't mind. He was better at eating his sub though. Lift the sub off the table open mouth. Put sub into his mouth. Close mouth. Pull sub away from mouth and chew rapidly. Swallow. "I have diabetes, Stan."

"What you do?" Stan blinked looking at Kyle. "You're not fat though."

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head. Stan immediately knew he made a mistake but he didn't know how to correct it. Actually he looked really pathetic like he might bolt or something. "It's not that kind Stan. It's an autoimmune disease."

"Oh okay." Stan nodded accepting that reason. So no sugar. That wasn't a problem. "Wait, how does Craig know?"

"Well he was in the nurse's office a few times when I was getting medication." Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he knows."

Stan nodded the diet coke made sense then. He took a bite of his shredded sub. His stomach growled as it remembered food and Stan stared at the shreds. He started picking at the bigger pieces now that he was hungry. He wasn't sure what to say and as the seconds ticked on he started to get nervous. "I might get a job," He blurted out.

"Really at the mall?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. I mean do you know any place that's hiring?" Stan asked. He really didn't want to work that summer, but he thought if he had a job at the mall he could see Kyle more often.

"Hot dog on a Stick." Kyle pointed to the food court restaurant.

"Uh…" Stan looked pained.

"I think I can talk to the Circuit City people," Kyle offered.

"Would you really do that? It would be so sweet if we could work together." Stan looked away feeling a little sly.

"Yeah. Let's go talk to them after you finished eating?" Kyle suggested his voice trailing off as he noticed the massacre of Stan's sandwich. "Did you not like it?"

"Huh? Like it? Like what?" Stan started to get a little nervous. What had he done wrong this time? Man, he really sucked at this whole date thing.

"The sandwich? Do you like turkey?" Kyle asked sipping on his drink slowly.

"No, no I like it see." Stan started to shove the little bites in his mouth. Soon his mouth was full and he gagged slightly. Kyle flinched. Stan's eyes widened and he wanted to crawl into the fake potted plant and just bury himself in the fake dirt.

"Stan," Kyle spoke slowly. He reached out and put a hand on Stan's stopping his attempt to bolt. "Are you okay? Am I coming on too strong?"

Stan swallowed the mostly unchewed ball of mushed up sandwich. He took a long drink of his soda and then let out a long breath. "I'm just really nervous."

"Why?" Kyle turned his head to side looking thoughtful. "You know I really like you right?"

"Yeah you said you did." Stan nodded. He bit his lip. "I don't know. I think that just makes it all worse. Like if you had punched me and called me queer I would have been upset. I would have been heartbroken, but I expected it."

"I can still punch you, if that makes you feel better. I'm not going to call you queer though. I _like_ you Stan. I don't like seeing you so worked up. I mean a little bit it's cute, but now I'm worried that you're going to have a panic attack or something. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry." Stan looked away. He didn't know how he was going to relax around Kyle. It was hard enough before, but now he just felt like he was bubbling over with energy and that resulted in this weird behavior. He knew it wouldn't last too long. Eventually, he would get used to his relationship with Kyle and he would be able to think. Then, he could act normally. That is if they lasted that long. Stan knew he didn't want to blow it, but he felt like he was.

"Don't be sorry, Stan," Kyle finally said with a long sigh. "Come on I have something that will help you relax."

"Really?" Stan asked. He looked hopeful.

"Yeah." Kyle stood from the table. "Just leave that," He ordered. Stan stood up and left the tray on the table. He knew that he was supposed to throw away his garbage, but Kyle gave an order so he followed it. Kyle took Stan's hand again and Stan blushed brightly. He felt his stomach doing gymnastics in his gut, but he didn't feel like he was going to puke yet.

Kyle pulled out his phone and dialed quickly. "K?" There was a muffled noise over the phone. "Are you at gameworks?" Kyle started leading the way and Stan followed. He assumed they were going to gameworks because of Kyle's conversation. "Do you have anything on you?"

There were more muffled noises on the other side of the phone and Stan just felt confused. He knew that Kyle was talking cryptically on purpose, but he thought it was because he was trying to keep something from Stan. If Stan heard this conversation between Craig and Token or any of his friends he'd know what they were talking about. Since he didn't he just became more nervous. His hand sweat and he wanted to pull it away to wipe it on his pants. Kyle didn't seem to notice or mind and they were soon at gameworks. Token was there with Heidi and Rebecca and they were playing ski ball for tickets so that they could win a bunch of candy. They never had enough tickets for a stuffed animal. When Token saw them he waved just once, but stopped when he saw how nervous and pale Stan looked.

Since, Token was curious he followed the two over to the first person shooter games and the girls followed behind him. Kenny was playing the same game that he was playing four days ago. He looked up when Kyle and Stan walked over. He frowned when Token and the girls showed up. "Kyle this is too many people."

Kyle looked up over at Token and the girls. Then he turned to Kenny. "Can you stop playing that shit game for one god damn minute? Clyde's dad owns the shoe store. We can make the trade there."

Kenny kept playing for a few minutes and he didn't look up. The tension began to grow. Token seemed to understand what was going on, but Stan didn't. His eyes were bugged out and he was sweating a lot. He tried taking deep calming breathes and he was starting to relax when a thought occurred to him. "Clyde's having sex with Bebe at his dad's shoe store."

"What?" Kenny wiped his head around. "Seriously?"

"Well, Bebe said she wanted to get drunk and laid," Stan reminded.

Kenny shoved away from the video game. "Alright let's go." He looked at the girls with Token. "They're coming too right?"

"Yes, they're coming." Kyle rolled his eyes not looking at the girls to see if they were coming, but Kenny took care of that for him. He offered his left arm to Heidi and his right to Rebecca. The girls could see what he was up to, but they accepted the arms anyway. They'd figured out about as much as Token had and were hoping to get in on the deal for free.

"Come on." Kyle led the group to the shoe store.

The shoe clerk looked up when they enter the store. She was immediately suspicious of them punk kids like them tended to loiter and shoplift when they weren't supervised. She narrowed her eyes. She moved around the counter to them. "Can I help you?"

"We're just here to see Clyde," Kyle said the girls nodded and Token also agreed.

"You know I don't think Mr. Donovan wants a bunch of kids in the back of his store," The clerk said stepping in front of them.

"I don't think he actually cares," Token spoke up. He had been in the back millions of times. Stan and Craig also visited frequently.

"I…" The clerk started to say but the group was already moving around her and going into the back. She attempted to stop them but then just gave up. She did know Stan and Token that was true. She figured that Clyde could get in trouble if they stole anything.

The backroom consisted of piles of shoe boxes in bigger boxes. There were those little socks that the store supplied for people that didn't have any but wanted to try sneakers on. There was a bathroom in the corner that was pretty clean; there were only a few employees that used it and they didn't want to use a gross bathroom so it wasn't as bad as it could be. There was a table with two chairs and a crate for breaks in the middle of the room. In the far back there was a separate little room inside there was also a desk and a computer with books and receipts all over the place. That's where they found Bebe and Clyde. Bebe sat on the computer chair her pants at her knees and Clyde had his face between her legs. One hand was on the chair and the other was clearly stroking his cock, luckily his pants were still around his waist because Stan knew that Clyde's ass was whiter than even his and he really didn't want to see that.

"What the hell!" Bebe gasped when the group walked in.

Stan retched and turned on his heel going back into the main part of the back room with the shoes. Nice clean shoes. After a minute or two Kyle joined him in the shoe part of the back room. He approached Stan carefully. "You okay?"

"Yeah sorry. That's just really gross. I mean…I…he's like my brother," Stan explained.

Kyle smiled softly. "That's good to know." He sat down at the lunch table and pulled out a little baggie inside was marijuana. He looked up at Stan. "Just to be sure. Have you smoked before?"

"Course." Stan shrugged. It was practically a right of passage in the mountains. "Why?"

"Do you get really paranoid? I think smoking will help you relax, but if it makes you paranoid I think it will just be worse. If that's the case I can get some valium from Kenny." Kyle pulled out some a handful of the marijuana and lined it up so that he could roll the joint.

"No, I'm always cool on that stuff. But I'm not usually this nervous," Stan admitted. He sat down next to Kyle. "I don't know if I really want to be high right now."

"I just want you to be comfortable with me Stan," Kyle admitted.

"I want to be comfortable with you too, but not because of this." Stan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "When I'm comfortable we can smoke together, but not until then."

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked. He didn't sound angry even though he most likely just bought the marijuana. He'd save it for later. Stan nodded. "Okay, what do you want to do then?"

"Let's get to the theater earlier and we can make out," Stan suggested it made his gut tighten a little but he was excited and nervous.

"Sweet, okay." Kyle put the marijuana in his pocket and went back into the other room. Stan followed him. Bebe was dressed again and the guys had their tongues to themselves. "Guys were going to go to the movie early. Catch you in about twenty minutes?"

"See you Kye." Kenny waved at him. Everyone else waved or nodded or didn't even look up.

"What did you give them anyway?" Stan asked.

"E, E, Coke, Shrooms and E," Kenny said pointing to the people and what they had. The girls all had ecstasy and Clyde had mushrooms, Token had coke.

"Are you going to watch them?" Stan asked looking at his friend's semi worriedly. He knew that Token could handle the coke because he admitted before to using it when he felt like he was getting fat. Clyde had used Shrooms before, but he had a tendency to over do it. He didn't know about the girls though.

"Don't worry Stan. Kenny is a good dealer," Kyle promised. He waved at the group and took Stan's hand. Stan still wasn't sure if he trusted that statement good and dealer was an oxymoron, wasn't it?

Kyle stopped Stan once they were out of the shoe store. He looked up at Stan. "Will you just put your arm around me?"

"Huh?" Stan blinked looking over at Kyle. He felt his stomach go tight again. He nodded slowly and put his arm around Kyle's shoulder, but then he slide his hand down Kyle's arm and wrapped his arm more around Kyle's waist. "Is that okay?"

"Yes." Kyle smiled. He curled the arm that was pressed between them around Stan's waist and dug his fingers in Stan's shirt. He began walking again. Stan thought it might be difficult coordinating their movements so they could walk and hold onto each other. He realized that it wasn't, but it was slower than walking on his own.

The man that took their tickets didn't look at them twice. He said, "Number 3 is on your left." That's where the boys went. They'd get candy and soda later if they felt like they wanted it.

The theater was empty and the lights were kind of up, they sat in the back in the middle of the row. Kyle lifted the armrest and leaned back against his seat. "Whoa I didn't know they lifted because of this," Stan stated. He leaned closer to Kyle but paused remembering that he didn't know what to do with his hands. He looked at the left one the closest one to Kyle. He put that one on Kyle's hip and Kyle shivered but didn't say anything. With the right hand he put it on Kyle's cheek well mostly on his ear only his thumb brushed his cheek. There ha! He figured it out. Screw you Craig! He thought before moving forward and kissing Kyle. Kyle's hands immediately wrapped around his back and rubbed up and down encouraging Stan. They felt so nice when they stroked up his spine and they calmed him down when they rubbed circles into his back. He gasped slightly when he felt Kyle's tongue touch his lips. He opened them experimentally and found that Kyle's tongue fit perfectly in his mouth. It tickled the roof and rubbed his cheeks. Stan thought it might touch his hanging thingy in the back of his mouth, but it never did. It rubbed against his own tongue and it made Stan think that this is what Humpback whales must be like when they have sex, all rubbing together and being wet, slimy and bumpy at the same time.

"Man, that movie totally sucks," Craig said as he sat down in the row in front of them. He put his feet up on the chair in front of Stan and Kyle.

Kyle kept kissing Stan but Craig's presence distracted Stan. He didn't want his friend watching them, even though his back was to them. It was just weird. Craig was the only one in the theater too so that made it even more weird. Stan's kissing started to wane until he was pulling away. Kyle didn't seem to mind about that either because when Stan sat back in his chair Kyle started kissing his jaw like before. He ran his tongue over it and sucked. Stan moaned and Craig started laughing so hard that he doubled over.

"What?" Stan worried that he was doing something wrong again.

"Nothing, nothing. Just never thought I would see you so undone." Craig was still laughing.

Stan blinked a few times trying to defog his brain but he couldn't. Kyle was biting at neck making tiny little teeth marks that Stan wouldn't know about until later that night when his sister teased him. "Can you leave?"

"Um no. This is way better than that shit." Craig was looking at them now. He had an amused look on his face. Probably the same look he would have used if he had walked in on Clyde and Bebe.

Kyle pulled away from Stan's throat and looked over at Craig. "You're distracting him."

"Hey he's the one that made it so that I couldn't even put my hand up Wendy's shirt so I do not feel bad for you."

"Just because you can't get anything doesn't mean I shouldn't." Kyle pointed out.

"You want to put your hand up my shirt?" Stan asked.

Kyle answered by running his fingers down to the hem of Stan's shirt and slipping his hand inside touching his stomach. Stan sucked in a breath of air pulling stomach in self consciously, sort of, but mostly because of the fluttering it caused in his gut. Kyle's hand went up high bunching his shirt and touching his nipple. "What-what are you doing?" Stan asked trying to pull away from Kyle.

"Does it feel good?" Kyle asked.

"Not really! It doesn't feel bad or anything, but uh is it supposed to?"

Craig started laughing more. "Oh Stan. You really need to watch porn."

"I do watch porn!" Stan argued then he looked at Kyle. "I mean I did. I don't anymore. I mean I don't need to watch porn now cause I have you and that's enough."

Kyle looked amused again and kissed Stan's on the lips. "You can look at porn."

"Really?" Stan asked.

"It's fine Stan. I don't care if you watch porn." Kyle's smile grew wider.

"Oh. Okay." Stan squirmed.

"Well I think I've been gone too long. Thanks for the laugh." Craig stood up. He stretched. "Here's a hint, Stan. Sometimes guys have sensitive nipples, like it gets them hard, and if Kyle thought you'd be sensitive then my bet is that his are."

Stan opened his mouth. He closed it. He looked at Kyle who shrugged, but didn't disagree with what Craig said. Stan looked at Craig. "Want some weed?"

"Yeah dude." Craig held out a hand.

Kyle didn't hesitate pulling out the bag of weed and hand it to Craig. Craig frowned knowing that Wendy wasn't going to let him smoke in front of her. Weed was legal in Colorado now, but they were under 18 so they still couldn't legally smoke it. He sat down and pulled out the joint that Kyle rolled earlier and lit up. He sucked hard and deep and coughed, then he sucked hard and deep and held the smoke in, then he smoked hard and deep and passed the bud back to Kyle and the baggie and hurried out of the theater.

"I feel weird about finishing this, but then I feel weird about not," Kyle stated.

"Can I put my hand up your shirt?" Stan asked ignoring the joint he looked like a little boy that just found out that his dog could talk.

Kyle reached out and touched Stan's left hand, the one that was closest to him. "It's cold."

Stan leaned forward and blew in between their hands getting both warm. "Kay?"

"Yeah." Kyle shifted so that he leaned against the armrest on his other side and he hooked his right leg over Stan's left and curled his foot around Stan's right calf. His left knee touch Stan's left knee. Stan thought he probably had never touched another guy, another person this much. It was exciting and he thought he should be nervous, but he wasn't sure he had enough energy to be nervous. He moved his hand from Kyle and lift up the hem of Kyle's shirt. He slid his hand under touching his stomach. Kyle flinched and Stan was spooked, but Kyle muttered, "Tickles." Stan nodded and moved over the ticklish spot quickly, that could be useful later but not today. That day he only had one thing in mind. Well actually he had a lot of things in mind that day, but he already kissed, already made out and already discussed some of his feelings with Kyle. So this was the new thing that came to his mind that day. He brushed his hand over ribs and Kyle's shirt rose up a little exposing his stomach and Stan made a choked little noise in the back of his throat because his stomach skin was so close to hip skin and cock skin. That was where his mind led. That's what he thought about when Stan touched Kyle's nipple. He poked it a few times. "Stan, not like that."

"Oh. Like?"

"Like a feather, or pinch it and roll it between your thumb, or just grab it and pull," Kyle instructed.

"Dude that hurts!"

"You don't make it hurt, not really. Just make it hard," Kyle explained.

"Hard…like…?"

Kyle nodded.

Stan gulped, but his fingers slide over Kyle's nipple slow and warm. He felt Kyle shiver. He rubbed his index finger over it for a bit. He saw Kyle close his eyes and relax into the theater chair. He leaned forward and through Kyle's shirt he licked it with his tongue and then took it between his teeth. He heard Kyle gasp, "Stan!" He felt Kyle's fingers pull his hair and Kyle was right it didn't hurt. He pulled his mouth from Kyle's nipple, his shirt. He brought his mouth on top of Kyle's and met his tongue between their lips. He had never been kissed like this. This was more then kissing; it wasn't about kissing it was about stuff that Stan didn't really think he should think about in a movie theater because he knew that was just torture. Maybe Kyle didn't know they shouldn't think that way because he felt Kyle's hands slid into his pants and grab his ass. He wasn't really sure how Kyle's hands fit in his pants and then he realized that his pants were open and he didn't know when that had happened, but he wasn't sure he cared.

The problem occurred when Stan couldn't really maneuver around in the theater seats to get and good friction between their hips. He tried to do it but he just slipped and his knees hit the sticky concrete of the theater his legs still wrapped around Kyle's right leg and his lips were pulled forcefully away from Kyle and his face collided with Kyle's knee.

He held a hand over his bruised cheekbone and looked up at Kyle. "I don't think that's how we do this."

"I don't know you look pretty good on your knees." Kyle slid his fingers into Stan's hair trying to comfort Stan with nice pets.

"Kyle, you want me to do that here?" Stan asked.

"It was a joke Stan." Kyle's hand moved from Stan's hair touching his cheek. Stan winced. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts a little, but I'm sure it's fine," Stan reassured Kyle leaned forward off the armrest but not too much because Stan was still wrapped around Kyle's leg. He kissed Stan's cheek and Stan's eyes fluttered close. "Better."

"How are your knees, they hit hard," Kyle whispered now that he was leaned close to Stan.

"Um. Well I think they're okay, but I'm trying not to move them so that I can't be proved wrong," Stan admitted.

"Okay put your pants back on." Kyle straightened out his shirt and Stan did as he was told and backed up when Kyle stood up and took his leg with him. He helped Stan off the ground and then stayed with Stan. It hurt a bit and Stan was limping, but he wasn't sure which hurt more; the right one had hit the ground first with the most impact but he thought he must have landed on the left one weird. Kyle led Stan into the bathroom. "Get up on the counter."

"We can't make out on the counter dude," Stan said but he climbed on the counter with a little, a lot, of help from Kyle. Stan watched as Kyle rolled up his pant legs. His right was already turning black and purple. It was sensitive when Kyle touched it but the kneecap was still in place and it looked okay other then the bruise. Kyle looked at the left one next and it had a gash in it and was bleeding but just a bit. Stan looked away and covered his mouth.

"Are you going to be sick?" Kyle cautioned as he wet some paper towel and dabbed at the cut. It made Stan hiss, but he shook his head at Kyle's question. He didn't like blood. It made the pain seem worse somehow, but he wasn't going to be sick because Kyle was there taking care of him. Stan wasn't about to move even if a hurricane struck; okay maybe if there was a hurricane, but man made vomit was not going to move him. "It doesn't look too deep. I bet we can get a band aid at the concessions." Kyle hummed as he cleaned Stan up. Then he kissed Stan's right knee, and the not bloody or gashed top of Stan's left knee. "Okay?"

"Better, sorry," Stan muttered.

"Hey that was not your fault. We probably shouldn't be going that far in a movie theater. I do _not_ want that to keep me from getting into a good school," Kyle reassured rubbing Stan's back between his shoulders as Stan slid off the counter.

"Yeah." Stan frowned.

"But you'll have to visit me at home, on my day off soon, okay?" Kyle's other hand found Stan's bicep and Stan flexed his arm. Kyle smiled leading Stan out of the bathroom.

"Really? Yeah that's great, better even, then here," Stan agreed.

"Okay, I'll let you know when I have a day off and my parents are busy. They'd like you, but we wouldn't get very far at all." Kyle stopped on the way to the theater to get them candy and drinks. Kenny arrived with the girls who were extremely high and wouldn't stop touching each other because it felt so good when they did. Token was there and he asked Stan who punched him in the face. Clyde was also there, but he seemed to be really, _really_ interested in the flashing lights that had the movie names and times above the theaters they were playing in.

"Uh…" Stan looked guilty.

"We were making out and Stan fell off the seat," Kyle informed Token.

Token raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I guess making out _is_ different for boys."

"Do you want some candy or soda?" Kyle asked.

"I do." Kenny fist bumped Kyle. "You're going to spill later right. As your fag hag I demand to know, just because I don't have a pussy like Wendy doesn't mean I don't take my job really seriously."

"Are you going to jerk off to what I tell you?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I'd probably make one of you into a girl and the other one into me. Probably," Kenny admitted with a dirty smile.

"I'd rather you not do that and just jerk off to the thought of the two of us, as guys, and I guess you could be watching but that's it." Kyle bought Kenny a soda and nachos when he asked.

"Oh, Kyle are you buying candy?" Bebe asked.

"Yes do you want some?" Kyle asked.

"Uh Kenny…" Stan tapped his shoulder.

(Bebe turned to the girls and said "do you know what sounds so good right now. Chocolate! Oh or gummy bears!")

"Hey Stan." Kenny nodded to him. "I sort of pictured you as more of a heroine user and I don't usually carry that. I'm not actually sure I'm even okay with selling that to you. Cause of Kyle."

(Heidi replied to Bebe's shrieks with, "Yeah gummy bears are yummy bears!")

"Um I don't want heroine. I just wanted to say, please don't jerk off to thoughts of me and Kyle. I mean if you can help it. Sometimes you can't and that's the only thing that works so I get that, but I really uh think it's creepy and weird since we're not in a porno or anything." Stan rubbed the back of his neck.

('I'm thinking more of starbursts or skittles, taste the rainbow!" Rebecca shrieked.)

Kenny laughed at Stan. "I'm not going to jerk off to you dude. I mean you are hot, but you're not really my type."

("Okay skittles, starbursts and yummy bears?" Kyle confirmed the girls agreed.)

"I thought you were bi. I heard that you were bi?" Stan replied.

"I let a few guys sucked me off before, but that's not because I'm gay. I just like getting my cock sucked. You should try it." Kenny smiled.

"I'm not sucking your cock dude!" Stan paled.

"That's not what I said…"

"I know. It's cool." Kyle returned from helping the girls with the candy. "Stan's just a little nervous." He took Stan's hand and squeezed it. "Have you seen Clyde? I have Token over there holding on to Bebe's hand because he was starting to wander off, but I lost track of Clyde.

"Shit." Kenny looked around the lobby wasn't really empty, but Clyde wasn't hard to miss. He was a huge 6'4" linebacker and so he was taller than everyone else including all of his friends.

"We can help you look for him," Kyle offered.

"No. You're on a date and trust me you need one. But will you take the kids into the theater and get them settled in. I'll look for Clyde," Kenny instructed. Kyle and Stan agreed and let Kenny take off.

Kyle turned to Token and the three girls. "Come on the movie is starting."

"Oh awesome. I bet the movie is going to be cool when we're like this," Bebe said loudly but the only person that heard other then her friends was the kid at the concessions desk.

He raised his eyebrow and leaned over the counter. "Hey does that hooded kid have more stuff?"

Stan was the one that answered since Kyle was corralling the rest towards the theater. Token seemed to be helping, since he was the most use to being high, but Kenny had given him sweet stuff and even he was distracted by random movie posters. "Yeah, and he hangs around gameworks at the first person shooters most days, so you shouldn't have a problem looking for him."

"Cool. Try to keep your friends calm, I don't want to kick you out. Oh and your other friend went into the fourth theater."

Stan waved at the kid and hurried into the third theater. He stopped inside. Wendy was sitting next to Craig and her arms were folded and she looked ready to kill. Craig was laughing because Clyde had found them and was babbling to them about pussy juices and how he was sure it would keep his lips from chapping.

"Stan!" Wendy yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry Wendy. Clyde's a little high." Stan hurried over to his friends.

"A little?" Craig snorted. "Didn't bring any for your best buddy did you Clyde."

"Of course I did. But you already have Wendy's pussy juices," Clyde whispered loudly.

"No, he doesn't!" Wendy snapped.

"I don't want your pussy juices, Clyde," Craig corrected.

"Well, I'm not giving you cock juices. Hey what are cock juices called?" Clyde asked.

"Cum," Craig answered.

"Okay, he's really high but he's not as bad as the girls," Stan corrected. He turned to Clyde. "Come on Clyde you don't want to watch Sex in the City."

"Isn't it a porno? _Sex_ is in the title." Clyde asked.

"You gave Bebe drugs!" Wendy interrupted Clyde and Stan. "What the hell were you thinking? You can't just go around taking drugs. They're dangerous and illegal." Wendy stood up. "Come on Craig we're going into the other movie."

"But the hot chick was just about to explain to her daughter that they had slept with the same man!" Craig pretended to protested, but stood up grabbing Clyde and pushing him towards the exit. "Let's go watch bad guys explode."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Clyde ran out of the theater.

"You're in so much trouble Stan." Wendy warned. Craig smiled putting an arm around Wendy. "You're still not getting any!"

Craig rolled his eyes and moved away from Wendy. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." Stan followed Wendy out. Kenny had a hold of Clyde and was leading him into the other theater Stan hurried over leaving Craig to deal with Wendy. Normally, he would care about Wendy's irrational feelings, but Kyle was waiting for him! More important.

Luckily, for Stan, Bebe was sitting on one end of the row and Kyle was on the other. Clyde hurried up the stairs to their row and sat down next to Bebe. "I found Wendy!'

"You pissed her off. Not the same thing," Bebe whispered loudly. Wendy stormed over. "Uh oh."

Stan, Craig and Kenny hurried over to Kyle who was sitting next to Rebecca and next to her was Token. "Dude what happened?" Kyle asked looking at Kenny.

Kenny moved to sit next to him, but changed last minute and left that seat open for Stan and sitting one over. Craig sat beside him. "I don't know ask Stan."

"The kid at the concessions stand told me that Clyde went into theater 3 so I went in there and he was with Craig and Wendy. She found out about Bebe and the girls. She's pissed," Stan explained.

"Man girls are whacked," Kyle whispered.

Kenny agreed with a nodded. "But if you fill up their mouths with cock they're not so bad."

"They're awesome then," Craig agreed.

"Dude, I know Wendy doesn't do that for you." Kenny looked over at Craig. Craig gave him a straight look so Kenny looked at Stan. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"She's your fag hag. She has to tell you these things."

"For a fag hag she's not really up on the PDA." Rebecca joined in from where she was sitting. She was torn between trying to fly under the radar with the boys or watching the shit hit the fan with Clyde, Wendy and Bebe."

"I'm not really sure I like that word. Wendy's not a hag," Stan whispered.

"Really? She acts like a hag to me," Rebecca said. The guys turned to look at her. Although Kyle and Kenny were thinking the same thing; neither of them said anything because Craig and Stan were right there with them.

"Craig!" Wendy snapped. Craig jumped up. "You're helping me get Bebe home. Get Heidi too okay."

"Wait," Clyde said standing up. "The movie is going to start soon."

"So Bebe is high she should go home and take a long bath and we can watch movies until it wears off." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Craig, are you coming?"

"I don't want to watch movies or take a bath!" Craig protested. He knew there was no fun to be had with Wendy that night.

"Stan, maybe you should do something," Kyle suggested looking over at his date.

Stan blinked. He stood up. "We'll be right back."

"Sweet," Kenny said taking Stan's spot.

Stan pushed past Kyle, Rebecca Token, Heidi, Bebe and Clyde. He stopped in front of Wendy. "Can we talk?"

Wendy didn't answer for a little bit. She had her pride and she was holding onto it. "Okay fine." Stan led her out of the theater and into the lobby. He sat down with her on the bench.

"What's going on Wendy? Bebe and them have been high before. So have you. I don't think this is the problem. So what is it?" Stan asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Wendy asked.

Stan nodded. "Be straight with me."

"Stan that's just it. I can't be straight with you," Wendy said.

"That was never a problem before."

"I know." Wendy wrung her hands together. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't even like you…"

"Hey!"

"But I'm jealous of Kyle."

"Wendy, I-I'm not sorry." Stan stared at her. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew he could lose Wendy as a friend, but that was her fault, right? He couldn't help who he was attracted too.

"Why should you be? You've done nothing wrong. I haven't either, but god Stan I feel like I'm emotionally cheating on Craig," Wendy whispered.

"Hey, but you said yourself that you don't like me like that. I know that's true you were never interested in me," Stan reminded.

"I know, but I still can't help it. When I see you with Kyle I just want to rip you a way and snuggle."

"Snuggle?"

"Yes, snuggle."

"Wendy, I think I get it. You're not jealous of Kyle being my boyfriend you're jealous of him becoming my best friend. Right?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, I think so. He really likes you Stan and you like him too. Best friends are the best lovers, right?"

"Wendy people can have more than one best friend. You have Bebe. Craig, Clyde and Token are my best friends too." Stan pointed out.

"Bebe is my girl best friend you are my boy best friend. See there is a big difference."

"Well that being said Craig and Clyde should be jealous not you. Kyle is a boy not a girl. You're still my girl best friend."

"I know. It's silly Stan but I can't help it." Wendy sighed. Stan sympathized with her rubbing her back. "I'm sure I'll get use to it."

"Wendy, I think it's okay to be jealous. It's not something you have a choice in, but how you react when you're jealous does matter. I really like Kyle, you know that more than anyone, and I think I deserve to be happy." Stan smiled softly at Wendy. "And you know Kyle can be your friend too. He kind of really needs a girl friend. I've notice he really sucks at it."

"Really?" Wendy looked surprised.

Stan nodded. "When he's around guys he's relaxed and cool, but when he gets around girls he gets uncomfortable. Bebe and them made him pay for all their movie snacks. He's on a date with me not them."

"Bebe is pretty manipulative, though," Wendy reminded smiling. "She learned well."

"I'm not mad or anything, and I don't think Kyle is, but I'm pretty sure he's not going to want to pay for them all the time. So that's why he needs you as a friend too," Stan offered.

"Stan, I don't think Kyle and I are ready to be friends, but thanks anyway. I'll try not to let my jealousy get to me. But you have to make a point of spending time with me, and without the guys around," Wendy warned.

"Sweet! I would totally love doing that," Stan promised. He loved hanging out with Wendy and just being able to relax with her. He loved the guys, but being with Wendy was completely different. They weren't really comparable and he needed both in his life.

Stan led Wendy back into the theater she went to sit next to Craig and Stan went to sit next to Kyle, Kenny made Kyle switch him spots so that he could sit beside Rebecca and Kyle could sit beside Stan. That left Stan next to Craig too.

He sat down next to Kyle and sighed. He hadn't planned for the day to go like this. Kyle moved the arm rest up between them so that he could sit close to Stan. He put his hand on Stan leg a little above his abused knees. Stan grinned and looked around before putting his arm around Kyle's shoulders. None of his friends seemed to mind at all when Kyle moved even closer to him.

"Do you think Gerard Butler is hot?" Craig asked.

"What?" Stan looked over.

"He's in the movie. Wendy thinks he's hot do you think he's hot?" Craig asked.

"I do," Kyle spoke up, his breath hitting Stan's cheek and jaw. "He's kind of old, but he takes care of his awesome body."

"What about Johnny Depp?" Craig asked.

"Is he in his movie?" Stan asked he thought that would be pretty exciting if he was.

"No." Craig flipped Stan off.

"He's old enough to be my grandfather." Kyle pointed out. "But if you think Demi Moore is hot."

"If she was my grandma I would be in trouble," Craig admitted. "Who do you think the hottest guy at school is?"

"Do you really want to know this Craig?" Stan asked feeling weird. Craig never asked about feelings or anything like that before.

"Well Kyle is a guy. He doesn't speak in code. It's good to know these things you know to see where I stand." Craig pointed out.

"So you really just want to know if he thinks you're hot?" Stan asked. He was still really confused about this.

"Shut up, Stan." Craig flipped him off again and slightly turned in his seat.

Stan looked at Kyle still really confused but not sure even what to ask to get clarification. "Don't worry Stan. Kenny did the same thing for a while. When they find out that you like guys sometimes they don't understand why and they ask tons of questions. I think of it as a sign of his caring and sweet nature."

"Oh, what did you tell Kenny?" Stan asked.

"He told me he liked getting his balls licked by a hot wet mouth and he liked getting his cock rubbed off by experienced hands." Kenny leaned over Kyle to tell Stan this. "Then I realized that Kyle was still a dirty sick man and not some mutant creature that'd never knew."

"You've had your balls licked?" Stan asked focusing on the words that made his stomach drop out of his body and probably onto the sticky theater floor.

Kenny laughed and moved away, but Kyle cuffed him in the head anyway. "Fucker!" Kyle looked up at Stan. "I've never done any of that stuff. I've done some stuff remember, but not that much?"

"Oh-Oh yeah." Stan nodded. Kyle slid his hand up Stan's leg squeezing his thigh. He smiled and Stan relaxed slowly. "Thanks."

Kyle laughed. "You're sweet." Kyle leaned against him. "Let's watch the movie this time." Stan looked at his phone the previews would start soon. He knew he could probably kiss Kyle a little bit but with his friends there it won't go far and he already had to stop once that day. He would just have to wait until Kyle's day off just like he promised.

The movie was good there were lots of explosives and a steamy sex scene with a front boob shot that made Clyde cheer. Stan knew it was a nice rack. He knew it like he knew red roses were pretty and romantic. He knew it logically. He could determine a nice one from a not nice one to an ugly one, but the judgment stayed in his head. He didn't want to touch or see more. He didn't want to pause the movie and jerk off. Just like he knew that red roses were beautiful, but he liked tulips pink or orange or whatever bright color he just liked them better. He wondered what flowers Kyle liked. Wait. Kyle probably didn't like flowers or he didn't think about liking flowers. He probably won't know the answer to that. Hell, Wendy probably wouldn't either. Craig would probably hit him if he asked. Well whatever, the point was he liked looking at Gerard's six pack way better. So he could understand why the other guys liked boobs in theory but in practice he just didn't get it. Maybe he could try to be nicer to Craig as he asked all of his questions.

After the movie it was starting to get late, but they hung around outside the mall and kicked rocks and picked at grass blades that grew through the cracks in the sidewalk. Wendy was being nicer to Craig and he was coaxing her into making out. Kenny was keeping control of the still high girls and Clyde. Token was settled into his high so he lay on the sidewalk and looked up at the sky.

Kyle stayed beside Stan, but he was being quiet, quieter than earlier. Stan wanted to put an arm around him but wasn't sure that would be okay since Kyle was being quiet. "Uh…Kyle?"

Kyle looked up. He had bright green eyes and Stan wasn't sure if he ever really noticed that they were green or bright before, but they were. "I'm just thinking sorry."

"It must take you a long time to think," Stan replied before he thought about it. Kyle frowned and looked hurt. "I mean because you're so smart and you have a lot of thoughts to get through and not because you're slow."

"I'm not that smart Stan. I just work hard." Kyle promised. He stepped closer to Stan. "I don't want to stop seeing you."

"What? Why would you have to? I can still be your boyfriend. I know how to flex my arm still." Stan demonstrated a few times. He even took Kyle's hand so he could feel them.

Kyle laughed and leaned even closer. "I guess I'm getting my words mixed up too. I meant, I don't want to go home and not see you for another four days."

"Oh. Oh!" Stan nodded agreeing with Kyle. "I can come back tomorrow!"

Kyle smiled. "I get off at seven tomorrow Stan. I think seeing you for a couple minutes at the store would be worse." Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan. "Whatever. Come here and give me something that I can toss off to."

Stan nodded he leaned close and started kissing Kyle. He wrapped his arms around Kyle and remembered how much Kyle said he loved that so he wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could manage. Kyle controlled most of the kiss. He had a hold of the back of Stan's head and he was kissing him hard. He kissed Stan. He shoved his tongue in Stan's mouth and grabbed handfuls of Stan's shirt. The kiss was passionate and not at all pretty to watch, but it felt great. Kyle was pulling at Stan's shirt so that he could touch his skin and so Stan grabbed Kyle's ass and pulled him close. Kyle pressed his cock against Stan's thigh and was rutting against him. Kenny dumped ice between both of them.

"Kenny!" Kyle shouted when he had to separate from Stan. He turned to his friend. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry dude, but if you're making out in front of people like that you should totally expect to be targeted for pranks." Kenny grinned.

Kyle looked ready to beat Kenny down. "I know where your dad keeps his shotgun."

"Kyle!" Kenny frowned.

"Don't yell at me you white trash hick, mother fucking cunt. I hope you get crabs in your ass and all over your dick." Kyle kicked Kenny in the shine.

"Dude!" Kenny hopped up and down on one foot. "Come on."

"Kyle." Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle. "No guy deserves that."

"Kenny's not a guy he's a brain eating worm. He deserves that and explosive diarrhea!" Kyle yelled the last part. Stan suspected that Kenny had been put up to the task because his friends were laughing so hard and the more Kyle kept yelling the more they were laughing. Kyle had some choice words and it was funny to see his temper blown. Stan rubbed Kyle's arm trying to comfort him. He shrugged Stan off not wanting to be comforted. "Aren't you pissed too? Kenny's not your friend. Oh, I know. Stan you get to pay Kenny back."

"What?" Kenny looked nervous.

"How?" Stan asked.

"I suggest gluing his ass checks together." Kyle folded his arms.

"No! Kyle it wasn't me. Clyde and Token told me to. Bebe poured ice on Wendy and Craig! Did Wendy get pissed? No! She told Bebe that when they got home she was taking a long bath. Girls in a bath together! What do you think they are doing? That's not punishment."

"You want to go home and take a long bath?" Kyle asked.

"Sure!" Kenny answered quickly because it was better than getting his ass glued together.

"Dude!" Stan glared at Kenny.

"That's not what I want Stan. I mean I don't want to take a bath with Kyle, but it wouldn't be a bad punishment." Kenny looked frightened. Stan didn't seem violent, but he could probably hurt him a lot.

"However, I think there is someone you should take a bath with," Stan smirked.

"Who?" Kenny asked wearily.

"Fatass." There was a collective gasp around the group.

"How the hell do you think I could do that? He'd just punch me in the face." Kenny pointed out.

"You have any sedatives?" Stan asked.

Kyle turned to Stan. "Stan that's too cruel. Fatass wouldn't willingly take anything Kenny gave him so Kenny would have to drug him secretively and there wouldn't be room in the bath for both of them."

"Plus it's gross!" Kenny grimaces.

"Alright, fine." Stan relented. Kenny hurried away obviously not sticking around to hear another punishment.

"Man, Stan you're mind works in mysterious and evil ways."

"How are crabs in the ass better than bathing with Eric?" Stan asked.

"It's fatass, Stan. Have you ever talked to him?" Kyle asked.

"Well, not really. He sometimes tries to get Craig and the rest of us to notice him, but mostly Craig. He doesn't seem that bad to me." Stan looked sheepish.

Kyle hugged him. "I'm surprised that Cartman's never tried to taint you, but I'm going to try my best to keep him from doing that. I like that you want to see the good in every person."

"You make me sound like a naïve hippy." Stan frowned.

"Hippies don't have muscles like these." Kyle rubbed Stan's arms and down his chest and stomach. "Man, you're so toned."

"Not really. Craig and Token work out way more than I do," Stan explained.

"That just means it's more natural for you. I bet they get pissed that you don't work out as much, but still look this awesome." Kyle pinched his abs.

"Well…Kyle stop that tickles." Stan pushed his hands away. "Anyway, they don't think I look more awesome than they do, but they do get mad that I'm more fit for games and wrestling."

"So you admit it. You are all hard and hot." Kyle grinned. "And you're my boyfriend."

"Don't seem too pleased with yourself." Stan squeezed him.

Kyle laughed. "Want to pick up were we left off."

"My shirts still wet and sticky," Stan complained. "And my dick is soft."

"It wasn't before was it?" Kyle sounded amused. "I can change that."

"You've been changing that quiet frequently in the last couple hours," Stan admitted.

Kyle laughed. "Do I make you hot and bothered?"

"Oh god. I think I need to shove my tongue in your mouth and keep you from speaking you're getting full of yourself." Stan leaned closer.

"Stan!" Wendy yelled. Stan turned to look at her. "We have to leave now."

"God damn it!" Stan swore. He turned to Kyle and kissed him briefly. "I'll see you soon okay."

"Okay. Bye Stan." Kyle hugged him tight for a minute but let him go off with his friends.

Stan sat in the back and watched as Kyle and Kenny waved them off. When he turned around Wendy was sitting next to him. The last row in the bus was a long five seater and Craig, Bebe and Heidi were with them. Token was sitting a few rows up and Clyde was sitting in a seat with Rebecca. Clyde had his tongue down her throat and was grabbing her boobs with both hands.

"Man wasn't he just blowing Bebe?" Stan asked.

"That's my boy!" Craig whistled. "The man moves fast."

"Craig that's mean." Wendy slapped him. She looked over at Bebe who was talking to Heidi and didn't seem to notice or mind. "Oh, whatever. Clyde's a stud and none of the girls care."

"You think Clyde's a stud?" Craig asked.

"Clyde can do this amazing thing with his tongue," Stan explained.

"What? How do you know?" Craig looked over at him.

"Wendy told me." Stan grinned at the expression on Craig's face. Craig looked over at Wendy and then stood up and went over to sit with Token. He hit Clyde in the back of the head when he walked by. "Don't worry about Craig. Token will talk him down."

"Thanks Stan." Wendy rolled her eyes. She leaned against him. "He _can_ do amazing things though."

"Yeah you told me, but you were just kissing right?" Stan asked.

"That's right. I don't think we realized we were kissing each other until we started to do more stuff. It was awkward, but Clyde got me new shoes after that." Wendy grinned.

"Feeling better I take it?" Stan asked.

"Much better. Sorry I was such a bitch." Wendy shrugged.

"It's okay. I would miss your mood swings if they disappeared," Stan admitted.

"Stan!" She shoved him away. "Jerk."

"What I would! If I wanted a girl friend without them I would dish all my crap on Clyde." Stan laughed.

"Why Clyde?" Wendy asked.

"Well, could you imagine how he would handle that? If I told him all the gay stuff. He would get all wide eyed and he would force himself to listen because he's my friend but he wouldn't ever be able to think of how to respond. The poor thing would be so frightened. Now, Craig he would take jabs at me the entire time and most of the time he would tell me I'm being a pussy and that I need to grow a pair. He would also take the job very seriously if something serious ever happened."

"Have you really thought about this?" Wendy asked.

"Well I thought about their reaction to me coming out," Stan admitted.

"And?"

"It turned out differently. They already knew so they just laughed at me." Stan laughed. "I guess it's a good reaction."

"Yup. But honestly Stan they'd fall apart without you." Wendy grinned. Stan looked surprised and didn't know about that. He didn't respond though. He just relaxed and listened to Bebe and Heidi chat and Wendy joined them eventually.


End file.
